Harry Potter and the Contiguous Bond
by hargin1
Summary: Starts off like the first Harry Potter book. Harry is having strange dreams about a girl. What happens when he meets the girl? Who is that girl? Read to find out!
1. The Dream

_**Harry Potter and the Contiguous Bond**_

**Prologue**

This story starts off like the first Harry Potter book; before Harry finds out he's a wizard. The BIG stuff will stay the same, but a lot of other stuff will change, cough, Harry, cough, Ginny, cough. Well, start reading, I hope you all like it! Please, please, please with a cherry on top, review and tell me if my story is terrible, and please also give me a few hints on how to fix it. Also, I don't mind it if you're telling me my story is really good in your reviews, but I get that a lot (not to be conceited), and I would REALLY appreciate some criticism. Furthermore, please tell me if I made spelling or grammar mistakes, I usually don't, but just in case, tell me, because I can't stand them! And I should have all of my Harry Potter facts straight, because I HATE it when other people don't, so if I ever make a mistake in something like that, I give you the right to hate me forever and ever! As you can see, I'm kind of rambling on, and I tend to do that a lot, so just go on and read the story!

hargin1

**Chapter 1:**

**The Dream**

Harry Potter was having a dream. It was the same one he'd been having for the last fortnight. He thought there was a message behind it, but he couldn't tell what the message was.

He liked the dream though; it was pleasant and actually kind of fended off his nightmares. But it was so vague, it was annoying sometimes.

Harry knew it was about a girl, but no girl he knew looked like the girl in his dream.

The dream usually went like this:

Harry would see the back off a head with long, fiery red hair. Then, almost as if in slow motion, the head would turn around to reveal a girl's face. She had chocolate brown eyes that took Harry's breath away, and red, full lips. Next she would smile, and to Harry it seemed like the most beautiful thing on earth. Last would come her laughter, which was the only sound in this dream. It sounded to harry like a thousand wind chimes making the most wonderful noise ever.

And then it would be over before you could say "stop." Tonight was no exception; Harry had the dream and then went into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

A/N: Well, that was the first chapter, hope you liked it! I promise the others will be longer; there just wasn't a lot to say about this. You can probably expect updates at least every two weeks, if not every week. I have to go write the second chapter, so bye! Please review!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Letters

_**Harry Potter and the Contiguous Bond**_

**Prologue**

This story starts off like the first Harry Potter book; before Harry finds out he's a wizard. The BIG stuff will stay the same, but a lot of other stuff will change, cough, Harry, cough, Ginny, cough. Well, start reading, I hope you all like it! Please, please, please with a cherry on top, review and tell me if my story is terrible, and please also give me a few hints on how to fix it. Also, I don't mind it if you're telling me my story is really good in your reviews, but I get that a lot (not to be conceited), and I would REALLY appreciate some criticism. Furthermore, please tell me if I made spelling or grammar mistakes, I usually don't, but just in case, tell me, because I can't stand them! And I should have all of my Harry Potter facts straight, because I HATE it when other people don't, so if I ever make a mistake in something like that, I give you the right to hate me forever and ever! As you can see, I'm kind of rambling on, and I tend to do that a lot, so just go on and read the story!

hargin1

**Chapter 1:**

**The Dream**

Harry Potter was having a dream. It was the same one he'd been having for the last fortnight. He thought there was a message behind it, but he couldn't tell what the message was.

He liked the dream though; it was pleasant and actually kind of fended off his nightmares. But it was so vague, it was annoying sometimes.

Harry knew it was about a girl, but no girl he knew looked like the girl in his dream.

The dream usually went like this:

Harry would see the back off a head with long, fiery red hair. Then, almost as if in slow motion, the head would turn around to reveal a girl's face. She had chocolate brown eyes that took Harry's breath away, and red, full lips. Next she would smile, and to Harry it seemed like the most beautiful thing on earth. Last would come her laughter, which was the only sound in this dream. It sounded to harry like a thousand wind chimes making the most wonderful noise ever.

And then it would be over before you could say "stop." Tonight was no exception; Harry had the dream and then went into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

A/N: Well, that was the first chapter, hope you liked it! I promise the others will be longer; there just wasn't a lot to say about this. You can probably expect updates at least every two weeks, if not every week. I have to go write the second chapter, so bye! Please review!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: It's not mine yet, but when I win the lottery and buy it off of J.K. Rowling, I will be queen of the world!!!! Mwahaha!!!!

**Chapter 2:**

Harry was suddenly woken up by the alarm clock above his head. He looked at the time; it was only 5:45 in the morning. The Dursleys hadn't wanted to get up so early to wake Harry up for his chores, so they had gotten him the cheapest alarm clock they could find. It made the most annoying noise possible! It sounded like a duck trying to scream, it was not a pleasant thing to wake up to. Harry found it very hard to keep himself from smashing it to bits every morning.

Harry sat up in bed, yawned, and made a face at the alarm clock as he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the door. Then he went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

The Dursleys woke up after a while and ate the breakfast Harry made without saying a word to him. All he got was a piece of moldy, old bread.

"Did you get the mail, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked Harry after breakfast. That's what he always called Harry: "boy" or "hey you." Harry wished he could tell his uncle that he had a name, but he knew that would only earn him an extra beating.

"I'll get it now Uncle Vernon," Harry replied in a bored yet obedient voice.

Harry went to the mailbox to get the mail, and as he picked it up, he saw that there was a letter addressed to him. Harry was shocked; this had never happened before, he didn't even think anyone else in the world even knew he existed.

Harry walked back to the kitchen and handed Uncle Vernon the mail, but kept the one with his name on it. Vernon took the mail and started opening it without noticing that Harry still had a letter in his hands. Harry was about to open, when Dudley (who was still eating) noticed he had the letter.

"Dad, Harry didn't give all of the mail!" Dudley cried.

"What?" asked Vernon as he looked up at Dudley and then to Harry and saw the letter in his hands. "Give that here, you."

"No, it's mine." Harry replied.

"What? Yours? That's preposterous! Now give it to me."

"No, I won't. It's addressed to me so I get to open it."

"Well who's it from then?"

Harry looked at the letter.

"It says 'Hogwarts School of-,' hey!" Harry never got to read who it was from before his uncle snatched the letter away and tore it up into a thousand little pieces before throwing it in the trash. "Why'd you throw it away?" Harry complained.

"That's none of you business, now you get back under those stairs and stay there until we say you can get out!" yelled Uncle Vernon, turning an ugly shade of green.

"But-," started Harry.

"No if, ands, or buts, just get in there!" he yelled as he pushed Harry back into the cupboard.

Harry fell onto the floor and saw Uncle Vernon lock the door from the outside. With a sigh Harry got up and lay down on his creaky bed.

The next morning was uneventful; except for when about a hundred owls delivered their letters in front of the house and Vernon get them all out of the way before any of the neighbors or Harry saw them.

The morning after that, when Uncle Vernon made sure there were no owls, letter after letter started coming through the fireplace the, windows, everywhere. Soon the whole living room floor was covered with letters and there were still more coming.

Harry ran into the room and tried to grab one, but Uncle Vernon dragged him out before he had a chance to.

The next morning, no letters came, but someone barging down the Dursley's back door…

A/N: Well that's longer; I really, really, really hope you liked it! I worked hard! Try to guess who the person barging down the door is, it's really easy! Please review, that's all I ask of you!


	3. The Giant

Disclaimer: Still haven't won the lottery, so I don't own it . . . yet.

The story so far: Harry got a letter, but his Uncle won't let him see it, and now someone is trying to get through their back door, without opening it.

**Chapter 3:**

**The Giant**

It sounded like a giant trying to burst through the door. Little did they know, that's what it was. Whatever was trying to get through the door soon succeeded in doing so, and came into full view of the Dursleys and Harry, all of whom were watching with identical expressions of horror and fear.

It was a giant, but somehow Harry thought he was just a little bit too small for a giant, but he certainly much bigger than a normal human being. He had on clothes that looked like little more than rags, with a very old and dirty overcoat sort of thing. His brown hair and beard were very untidy and looked as if he hadn't done anything to try and straighten them for a couple decades.

"Hey there, sorry about that door," the giant said in a coarse voice. He then looked around the room, and then back at the other four.

Uncle Vernon shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"Excuse me, what're you doing in my bloody house?!" He roared. Harry, Dudley, and Aunt Petunia all flinched.

"Well, there's no need to shout, I have perfectly good hearing. Nice place you got here by the way." The giant replied.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing in my house?" Uncle Vernon repeated, his face turning an ugly color, close to puce.

"All right, all right, jeez, you're so pushy!" He said. "I came to give Harry here his letter and take him with me if he wants to come."

"What? What letter? Where are you going to take me? Who _are_ you?" Harry spoke up.

"Your letter from Hogwarts of course, what else did you expect? And I'm gonna take you to get your stuff, since these muggles obviously won't. And I'm Hagrid; I'm a half giant, in case you're wondering."

"Half giant? How can you be half giant? And what's a muggle?" Harry asked, looking very confused.

"Well, my mother was a giant and my father was a wizard."

"A wizard? I thought those didn't exist?" Harry said, astounded.

"You'll find everything you need to know in this letter," said Hagrid as he pulled out a letter from his pocket and started to hand it to Harry.

"You will not give him that fucking letter," hissed Uncle Vernon in a low voice. Hagrid and Harry just ignored him.

Harry opened the letter.

"Congratulations! You have been chosen to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because of some magical talent in you," Harry read aloud.

"That means you're a wizard," Hagrid explained.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked, flabbergasted.

"You're a wizard Harry," Hagrid repeated.

"But, that can't be possible, I can't be a wizard, there's got to be some mistake! I'm just Harry, just Harry!"

"Well, just Harry, both your parents were wizards, so it would only make sense if you were too."

"Wait, my parents were wizards?"

"Damn good ones too. It's terrible he killed them."

"What? Who killed them? I've always been told they died in a car accident."

"Car accident?" Hagrid roared. "Lily and James Potter were killed in a car accident? Impossible!"

"Then how else did they die?"

"They were killed, killed by the most evil wizard of all time. He's a terrible, ruthless thing, willing to overcome any obstacle in his way to immortality, he'll do anything to be immortal, _anything._ And he was willing to kill you, because he thought you would be the one to stop him from reaching his goal. Well, he tried to kill you, he ended up killing your parents instead though, cause your mother protected you, well, her love for you did."

"What?" Harry didn't understand anything this giant was talking about.

"I'll explain later. Now, are you coming with me or not?"

"Whoa, hold on. I just found out my parents were murdered, they didn't die in an accident, it's not exactly an easy thing for someone to digest so quickly. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia how come you never told me about this?"

"We thought if you didn't know anything then you might not end up like my bloody sister and her filthy, stuck-up, good-for-nothing husband," spat Petunia. "Our parents always liked her better; it was like I didn't even exist. They probably didn't even remember that they had a second daughter after they found out that one of their daughters was a witch. It was always Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, LILY! They never freaking cared about me! It seemed as if they thought I had an abnormally long pole stuck up my arse every time they looked at me! They didn't know one little thing about me, they never celebrated my birthdays, got me any presents, read to me at night like they did to _her_! It was like I had no parents, because _she _took them away from me, that fucking, blood-sucking, bitch of a sister!"

"Aunt Petunia, I'm sure she didn't mean to."

"How would you know? You weren't even born then. She probably married that Potter and had you after sleeping with more than half the guys at that Hogwarts school of hers! She was probably nicknamed the Hogwarts Slut!"

"One more word about Lily and I'll hex you into next year!" Yelled Hagrid, pointing a bright pink umbrella that he had apparently brought with him at Petunia.

"Fine then, leave and take the bloody boy with you, we never wanted him in the first place! Good riddance!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"Fine, let's go Harry!" Hagrid commanded and walked out the door, with Harry following obediently behind him. "Wait, don't you need your stuff?"

"I don't have anything to take." Said Harry as he bumped into Hagrid after the giant stopped abruptly in the doorway.

"All right then, let's go."

"Bye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley." Harry said to them, smiling as he walked out of the door.

The Dursleys just stood there, watching the two figures fade into the night.

A/N: Well, that's the third chapter; it's the longest so far, though it's definitely not very long. Please review, especially if you don't like it, but also if you do like it.


	4. Diagon Alley

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Special thanks to: my BFF Tayla, American Ginny, ginevrapulliza, Gune 23, jennvelcs, pinkfreak411, Weasel Debater, Comet Moon, hptrump, and val, you guys mean a lot to me!!!!!!!

**Chapter 4:**

**Diagon Alley**

Harry Potter awoke from sleeping in a bed much more comfortable than any he had slept in before. He opened his eyes to a room greatly different than what he was used to. This was actually a _room_, and not a cupboard.

As he looked around, wondering where he was and what he was doing there, Harry saw that he was lying in a big bed and was covered in shabby sheets and comforters. He also noticed that the room was painted a quite revoltingly disgusting shade of green, and it reminded him of the color Uncle Vernon's face sometimes turned when he was very angry, usually at Harry. Additionally, Harry saw that there was a nightstand to the side of his bed on which were stacked a few books, which looked old and tattered, a lamp, and his glasses. He quickly grabbed his glasses and put them on. When he put on his glasses, Harry saw that on the other side of the room there was another bed. On this bed was a huge man, who had his legs hanging from the foot of the bed. Alarmed, Harry jumped out of his bed at this sight. Then, looking closely, Harry realized that this person looked familiar, and then the events of last night washed over him.

A half-giant, named Hagrid, came to the Dursley's to take Harry and told him he was a wizard. Harry had also found out more about his parents in that one night than ever in all his years of living. So this giant is Hagrid, thought Harry. Then he realized where he was. After they left the Dursley's last night, Hagrid had taken Harry to a magical inn called the Leaky something, Harry couldn't remember. Leaky Cauldron, that was it! This was suddenly starting to get too much for Harry. It was all happening too fast.

"Okay," Harry whispered to himself. "So, a half-giant told me I'm a wizard and I'll have to go to some magic school called Hogwarts. But look at the bright side, I'll e going to a new place and meeting new people, so maybe I'll actually make some friends. Everyone won't think I'm a freak, since they'll all be just like me, right? And, I won't have to go back to the Dursley's. Well, at least for a while anyways. This might actually turn out to be better than I thought. Though, anything's better than the Dursleys. At least I didn't have to get up and make breakfast for those human pigs that eat abnormally large meals and snacks."

Harry then decided to wake Hagrid up. He approached him cautiously, as if he might jump out at him and eat him alive. When Harry got to him, he began to shake Hagrid gently. He then realized that Hagrid, being part giant, probably couldn't even feel Harry's feeble shakes. So Harry shook him harder, and Hagrid finally cracked open his eyes after a lot of groaning from him, and a lot of shaking and yelling from Harry.

"Ah, well, dear Harry, you must be hungry, a growing boy must have his breakfast and a proper one too," Hagrid said, slightly drowsy after he had woken up and done his business in the bathroom.

"Where's the kitchen?" Harry asked.

"Kitchen? What do you need the kitchen for?"

"To make breakfast."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Harry! You don't have to make breakfast, you just order whatever you want downstairs, and you'll have it right away. Bacon, ham, scrambled eggs, waffles, pancakes, donuts, muffins, milk, pumpkin juice-"

"Pumpkin juice? What's that?"

"You've never had pumpkin juice! Well, we must get you some! Anyways, as I was saying, you get whatever you want downstairs without having to make it yourself."

"Really? Well, what're we waiting for then? Let's go!" With that Harry opened the door and bounded down the stairs. Hagrid chuckled silently and followed him.

When Harry got downstairs, he waited patiently for Hagrid to come so they could have breakfast, because this was a completely new place for Harry. He found himself in a room, with several tables scattered throughout it. There were quite a few people there, though it wasn't all that packed. All the people there, Harry noticed, were wearing strange robes that were usually a grayish color, but here and there you would see a different color. Of course, wizard's robes, thought Harry. At the end of the room, there was a counter. That must be where you get your food, Harry reasoned. Just then Hagrid came into sight and Harry went over to him.

"C'mon Harry, we get our breakfasts right over there," said Hagrid, pointing to the counter and proving Harry right. The two of them made their way over to the counter and started ordering breakfast.

Hagrid was amazed how much little, skinny Harry could eat.

"What did they, starve you over there boy?" asked Hagrid as he watched Harry stuff his mouth.

"Yes," Harry replied simply. Hagrid shook his head. Finally Harry was done with his breakfast.

"Where'd you put that letter I gave you, Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"What letter?"

"Your Hogwarts acceptance letter."

"Oh, that one, it's upstairs."

"Well, then go get it. We need to get all your books and supplies and what not."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Harry dashed upstairs and got his letter and then came back down again. "Here's the letter."

"All right then," said Hagrid as he looked over the list. "I think it's time to go to Diagon Alley."

"Where?"

"You'll see, just follow me."

"Sure," said Harry suspiciously.

Hagrid got up and went over to a brick wall, Harry following in his wake. Then Hagrid tapped a few places on the wall and it started to move almost as if it were making an opening for them. Harry watched, agape, as it did just that, and the sight that the opening led to was amazing.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry."

"Whoa."

Diagon Alley was just that, an alley. Except it was more spectacular than any other alley probably in the universe. There were shops all the way down the street, leading to a big white building at the end. There were also people, and tons of them too, milling around the street, going from store to store, with a lot of packages in their arms. Hagrid caught Harry looking astounded at how many people there were.

"Ah, I see people are bustling around, getting last minute school supplies," explained Hagrid. When he saw that Harry wasn't about to respond, he continued. "Well, let's go to the bank and get your money first, eh Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Wait, where's the bank?"

"Right down there," said Hagrid, pointing to the big white building. "That's Gringotts, where all the wizard money is stored."

"Wow."

"I know what you mean. Now let's go, we don't have much time." And with that the two of them started making their way down the alley towards Gringotts. When they got there and went inside, Harry noticed short, grumpy looking creatures walking around.

"Hagrid, what are these?" Harry asked.

"Those are called goblins, Harry. And you don't want to displease them, or it won't be pretty."

Then they went over to a counter and Hagrid started talking to one of the goblins.

"Mr. Harry Potter here would like to go to his vault and we would also like to visit vault number 830," Said Hagrid.

"And do you have the keys for those vaults?" the Goblin asked.

"Yes, right here." Hagrid him the two keys.

"Very well, come along then."

The goblin led them to a small cart sort of thing and told them to sit down. Then they took off towards Harry's vault. When they got there, Harry gasped. There were endless piles of gold and silver and bronze in there. Harry just grabbed a bunch of coins and put them in his money bag. Then they went to vault 830, which was completely empty except for a small package in the middle. When Harry asked what it was, Hagrid said it was top secret.

"Right then, Harry, let's go to Flourish and Blotts next and get your books, shall we?" asked Hagrid when they got out of Gringotts.

"All right."

They got all the books on Harry's list from there and then went and got him a cauldron and his potions ingredients.

"What else is there Harry?" Hagrid asked later.

"Well, I still have to get my wand." Harry replied.

"Ah, yes. Ollivander's is the best place to get a wand, so why don't you go have a look, and I'll meet you there in a little bit."

"Okay."

Harry made his way over to Ollivander's and went in. An old man at the counter looked up when Harry came in.

"Ah, hello, you must be Harry Potter," said the old man.

"Um, yes," Harry replied uncomfortably as the old man stared at his scar and wondering all the while how the man knew his name.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Ollivander; can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I'm actually looking for a wand."

"Of course you are," Ollivander said as he made his way over to the shelves of boxes throughout the small room. "Try this one."

"What am I supposed to with it?" asked Harry, awkwardly holding the wand in his hand.

"Oh, just give a wave."

Harry waved the wand and a vase of flowers on the wand maker's counter crashed to the floor.

"No, I don't think it's that one," Ollivander said as Harry carefully put the wand down.

After trying several more wands, Harry finally found the one that was meant for him. The wand chooses the wizard, Ollivander had said.

"That'll be a galleon and two sickles, please," said Ollivander as he handed Harry his wand. It was holly, with a unicorn feather, 11 inches. "You know Mr. Potter; it's interesting that you should have that wand, when its brother is the one who gave you that scar."

Harry was just about to ask what he meant when Hagrid came through the door, carrying a cage with a beautiful snowy owl inside.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked, confused as to why Hagrid had an owl with him.

"Happy Birthday Harry! I know it's kind of late, but I felt guilty that I didn't get you anything." Hagrid replied, grinning. He handed the cage over to Harry.

"Oh Hagrid, it's beautiful, thank you so much," Harry said gratefully, and he meant it, this was the first birthday present Harry had ever gotten.

"Don't mention it. Got your wand then?"

"Yep."

"Okay then, let's go."

And with that the two of them exited Diagon Alley and went into the Leaky Cauldron.

A/N: Hi all!!!! I know it took me a long time to update, but what I can I say, I was busy. I saw Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, first show, at midnight!!!! It was so good, yet so disappointing; can anyone guess why it was so disappointing? I'll update sooner if someone figures it out. Oh, and Tayla, that doesn't go for you, you already know from when I talked to you on the phone. Well, there's only one thing left to do, push that little blue button that says 'submit review.' Please review, the more I get the sooner I update. Cya!!!!


	5. Platform 9 34

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I loved them; I reaped in the glory of them! I'm glad to say I got a few new reviewers, but what happened to the old faithful ones? Please come back to me, oh blessed reviewers, I live for those little messages you send me!

**Chapter 5:**

**Platform 9 3/4 **

This was it, this was the day Harry was supposed to go to Hogwarts, and he couldn't wait! In fact, Harry was so excited; he jumped out of bed bright and early at 4:30 AM, purely out of sheer excitement. Then he proceeded to change his clothes five times before he finally decided he looked decent, check his trunk for everything about ten thousand times, and look at his wand as if it was some new and amazing thing that he had become obsessed with, but had no idea how to use it, which was kind of true. He also kept stroking his owl's back, which he still had not named. He stroked it so much, that after a while she had to nibble at his finger (affectionately) to get him to let her sleep.

After a lot of shaking and yelling from Harry, and a lot of grunting and pushing away from Hagrid, the giant finally awoke and the two of them went down to breakfast.

"So Harry, you nervous about your first year?" Hagrid asked over breakfast.

"Yeah," Harry said, fidgeting with his fork. "I have no clue what it'll be like, you know, the teachers, the kids, the classes, the school it self. I'm almost afraid I'll pee in my pants."

Hagrid chuckled.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure that won't happen."

"Thanks," Harry said, turning a little red.

"Well, I guess we should go. Your train leaves in a little while."

"Okay."

"Why don't you go grab your stuff then."

"All right."

"Go on, we haven't got all day."

"Yeah, of course, sorry."

Harry went back upstairs to their room and grabbed his trunk, his wand (which he put in his pocket), and Hedwig's cage. He quickly checked and made sure he hadn't left any of the things he needed for school. When he was sure he had everything, he went down to where Hagrid was, tripping a little over the stairs because of all the stuff he was carrying. He found Hagrid waiting for him by the door.

"All set?" Hagrid asked as Harry walked over to him.

"Yep, I've got it all," Harry replied.

"Let's go then."

They got a cab from the Leaky Cauldron to King's Cross station, where Hagrid gave Harry his ticket.

"Well, I guess I'll go now. I've got some important business to take care of. So, I'll see at Hogwarts Harry."

"Yeah Hagrid, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"Bye then."

"Bye Hagrid."

Harry watched Hagrid go, and then turned back to his ticket when he was out of sight. Suddenly Harry felt very strange. On his ticket it said he was supposed to take the train from Platform 9 ¾ but that was nowhere to be seen. He tried asking a conductor, but he didn't want to seem stupid so he asked if the conductor knew where he could get the train to Hogwarts from. The conductor said he'd never heard of such a place and walked away, muttering something about "those darn kids."

Now Harry felt utterly and hopelessly lost, he had no clue where to go or how to get on the train to Hogwarts. He even briefly considered getting out his wand and tapping the help office in between platforms 9 and 10, but quickly pushed that thought away as he realized how strange it would look to passersby.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave, he a woman's voice say something.

"Of course, packed with muggles as always," the woman was saying.

Harry quickly looked around and found the source of the voice. It was a big, red-headed woman with several red-headed children. The woman was holding the hand of what seemed like the only other girl there. The little girls turned her a bit and Harry immediately recognized her. She was the girl in his dreams! Harry suddenly knew that this was destined to be. Somehow, for some reason, he had been having those dreams because this girl was very important to his future. He didn't know why, but Harry knew he had to go meet her.

As he walked over to the red-headed family, he heard more of their conversation. The one who Harry guessed was their mother seemed to be lecturing two gangly boys who looked like twins not to pull any pranks at school this year, or else. As Harry got nearer, the little girl let go of her mother's hand and suddenly turned around to look at Harry. She gasped as their eyes met and stopped dead in her, even as the rest of her family went on as though she had never stopped.

Harry walked over to her and opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it.

"You're Harry Potter!" she gasped, astounded.

Harry suddenly had the urge to grin, she knew his name!

"Yeah, I am, how did you know?"

"Who doesn't know you in the wizarding world, you're probably more famous than you-know-who himself!"

"Well, thanks, but could I ask you your name?"

"Oh of course! I'm Ginny Weasley, and I'm honored that you actually wanted to know my name!"

"Why wouldn't I want to know your name? Listen, Ginny, do you know how to get to platform 9 ¾ ?"

"Oh yeah, follow me, my family's all going."

"Ok, thanks Ginny."

"It's no problem really. I mean, you are Harry Potter after all."

"Um, yeah," Harry smiled a little uncomfortably.

"Ginny!" the mother exclaimed when Harry and Ginny caught up to them. "Where did you go? I was so worried!"

"Look who I met mum! It's Harry Potter! And he needs help getting to the train."

The mother suddenly turned to Harry and scrutinized him.

"Oh well hello Harry dear, pleasure to meet you, I'm Ginny's mum, Mrs.Weasley."

"Hello, Mrs.Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Now I understand that you need help getting on to the platform?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, well, I guess it must be your first year, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Ron here is going for the first time too."

She pointed to the shortest of the red-headed boys. Harry nodded at him. He nodded back.

"Okay, now there's really no trick to getting on the platform at all…"

A/N: You'll get the rest next time!!!! Which will be soon if you review!! I wonder what will happen now that Harry's met Ginny, hmmmm… Please review!!!!!!!!


	6. The Hogwarts Express

A/N: Well, I got extremely positive responses to my question, so I have decided to continue the story! (You're supposed to cheer now) ;)

**Chapter 7:**

**The Hogwarts Express**

"All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, alright?" Mrs.Weasley explained.

Harry must have looked skeptical because she went on.

"Let's have you watch first" said Mrs.Weasley.

Harry nodded.

"Percy, you go first."

The one that looked like the oldest of the boys stepped forward. Harry noticed he was wearing a badge that had a P on it. He figured it was for his name.

Percy swiveled his trolley around to face the barrier, then started walking briskly toward it, broke into a run, and then he was gone. Just gone. Harry couldn't see him anywhere.

"Fred and George, you next."

The twins Harry had noticed earlier walked side by side to the barrier and then disappeared just like Percy.

"Alright Harry dear, your turn. Look straight at the barrier and don't hesitate. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck," Ginny said.

Harry smiled at her and turned to face the barrier and looked at it. It looked very solid. Still, he started running. As he got closer, he closed his eyes. Harry was sure the crash was going to come any second. Now…or maybe now…now? Harry opened his eyes and almost fell backwards.

He was in a completely different place than before. It was packed with people and they were all dressed like wizards and witches and had wands and magical creatures as well. There was also a scarlet steam engine and a sign that said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock.

Harry started looking around for an empty compartment to sit in. The first few were already occupied, but Harry finally found one that was empty and sat down in it and looked out the window. He saw the Weasley clan all huddled together around their mother in a big group hug. Percy broke it and stepped out.

"I have to go mum, I have to go sit with the other prefects up at the front," he said.

One of the twins gasped.

"Percy! You're a prefect?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" the other joined in.

"Oh wait-"

"I think I remember him mentioning it-"

"Once or twice-"

"Or every minute"

"All summer."

"Oh, boys!" their mother reprimanded. "Leave your brother alone, he is a prefect after all. Off you go now Percy dear."

Harry watched as Percy got on the train. He now figured the P on his badge must stand for Prefect.

"Now," Mrs.Weasley turned to the rest of them. "You two have to take care of Ron this year. And make sure you don't get into any more trouble."

"How could we get into trouble mum? What would we do?"

"Oh I don't know…blow up a toilet seat?"

"Ooooh… hadn't thought of that, thanks for the idea mum," one of them said as they both walked off.

Mrs.Weasley opened her mouth probably to say something to them, but then thought better of it. She shook her head at the twins' retreating backs and turned to Ron.

"Now Ron, this is your first year. I want you to make sure you do well in your classes and don't goof off like those two," she referred to the twins.

"Alright mum."

The train's whistle blew.

"Oh you'd better get on, bye-bye now."

"Bye mum," all the boys waved.

As the train started to move, Ginny started to cry and run along with it.

"Don't cry Ginny, we'll send you loads of letters," one of the twins said.

"Yeah, we'll even send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" the other one followed.

"Fred!"

"Just kidding mum."

Just as the train was about to turn a corner, Harry caught Ginny's eye and smiled at her, she smiled back. And then, she was gone.

A few minutes later one of the red-headed boys, Ron, appeared at the door of Harry's compartment.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Oh, no, not at all, sit down."

"Thanks."

"No problem. My name is Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

"I know. Do you really have that scar?"

"Yeah." Harry lifted up his hair and let Ron see the scar on his forehead.

"Bloody hell! Did it hurt?"

"Well, I can't really remember anything much, but whenever I try to remember, I feel a searing pain in my scar, so I imagine it did."

"Whoa," Ron looked amazed.

"Yeah."

"I heard you lived with muggles, what were they like?"

"Awful. They treated me horribly. I lived in a little cupboard until I turned eleven."

"That's terrible."

"It _was_ terrible. I was so happy when I found out I get to leave them and come to Hogwarts."

"I imagine you were. I would've been."

Harry and Ron continued to talk for a while; Harry was as interested in Ron's wizard life as Ron was about Harry's boring (at least to him) life.

After a while, a big lady pushing a trolley with a ton of food came to their compartment and stuck her head in.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Harry jumped up, realizing he felt very hungry. Ron just mumbled something that sounded to Harry like he's got sandwiches.

Harry had never had money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that his pockets were laden with gold and silver, he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could. But the lady didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have though, were Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, cauldron cakes, licorice wands, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and a number of other things that Harry had never before seen in his life. He decided to just get some of everything. He paid the lady and tipped all of the treats onto an empty seat in the compartment.

"Hungry much?" Ron asked when he saw all the stuff Harry had bought. He himself had taken out a lumpy package with what looked like four sandwiches insides and unwrapped it. He peeled one of them off and bit into it, and then gagged. "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Trade for one of these," Harry said, holding up a pumpkin pasty.

"Oh you don't want this, it's all dry. She hasn't got much time you know, with all seven of us.

"Doesn't matter, go on."

"Oh alright."

Harry took the sandwich from Ron and Ron took the pumpkin pasty from Harry. They continued to eat and were stuffed before the sweets were even half gone.

A/N: Well, there goes another chapter. Review and I'll update, dearies.


End file.
